SOS
by black-rose33
Summary: Kag admits her feelings for Inu and ends up running home in tears. Inu follows, trying to tell him self that this is the way it had to be. A songfic to ABBA's 'SOS' hope you like.


Well I know I should be working on my other IY fanfic but I started this one first. Lol it has been sitting on my hard drive for months! Then I started it and totally redid it cause the old version sucked majorly. It's my very first songfic so pardon me if you think it stinks but its a lot better so nah! *Sticks tongue out* hope you like it. It's aposta be a one- shot but if enough people ask then I might continue but I donno . . . the song is 'SOS' by ABBA. They rock, so hard! Lol I have odd taste in music, I listen to everything. And I mean everything! Jpop, Oldies, Techno, even one or two country songs o_O!  
  
Disclaimer: me no own blah blah blah . . . . I OWN NOTHING except my defective computer, a cardboard box, and a stuffed animal or million . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slammed the door as she entered the house. The rest of her family looked up, surprised. Kagome never came home this early from the past.  
  
"Kagome what on Earth are you doing back so soon?"  
  
"Oh, ummm I just forgot something and I decided that I might stay for a while, yah, that's it" she seemed upset. "Well I'm awfully tired so I'm going to go to bed, good night"  
  
"Hum something's wrong, I can tell"  
  
"Ah you worry too much come sit back down, Kagome will be fine"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome scrubbed viciously at her face, trying to stop the tears from falling, but to no avail. She opened the door to her room to find her radio on to a gajin (is that how you spell it, it means foreign) station.  
  
She was about to turn it off and yell at Souta for leaving it on when one of her favorite songs came on and she had to stifle a sob.  
  
"Where are those happy days?  
  
They seem so hard to find.  
  
I try to reach for you  
  
But you have closed your mind  
  
What ever happened to our love?  
  
I wish I understood.  
  
It used to be so nice  
  
It used to be so good"  
  
She quickly flicked off the radio and flung open her window, hoping the cool night air would help her think, or even forget what had happened only moments before.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all been asleep and she had stayed up talking to InuYasha. Somehow she had let how she really felt slip, and her heart had been shattered in an instant. InuYasha did not return her feelings. He had rejected her and she had run home in tears.  
  
She stared up at the crescent moon, looking for answers. Ihow can I go back? Nothing will be the same. I can't go back, how can I face him?   
  
Softly, without really realizing it, she picked up where the song had left off when she had shut it off.  
  
"So when you need me  
  
Darling can't you hear me, SOS  
  
The love you gave me,  
  
Nothing less can save me, SOS  
  
When you're gone,  
  
How can I even try to go on?  
  
When you're gone,  
  
Though I try, I cannot carry on!"  
  
InuYasha quietly slid open the door to the well house, peering out into the tranquil night. His sensitive nose picked up Kagome's scent quickly. It had a salty tang to it, which obviously meant she was crying.  
  
'Damn Inu, why did you have to be such an idiot! She told you exactly what you wanted to hear but NOOOO you REJECTED her!!' Part of him yelled and another responded  
  
' yah, and what was I suppose to do?! She's just like Kikyo, and the same thing will happen!!'  
  
'oh so its just you're fear of rejection! You know you love her, just admit it!'  
  
'I am not afraid of rejection! This is the only way things can be though . . .'  
  
The battle inside himself never stopped, he knew he loved Kagome. But she was from a totally different world and things could never work between them. He had to keep her away or both would get hurt much worse in the end.  
  
He quietly walked within sight of the house and stopped when he looked up to see that Kagome was sitting in her window, staring at the moon so intensely that she didn't see him. She was singing softly and as the words drifted down towards his hanyo ears his resolve that things had to be this way shattered.  
  
"You seem so far away,  
  
Though you are standing near  
  
You make me feel alive,  
  
But something died, I fear  
  
I really tried to make it out,  
  
I wish I understood,  
  
What happened to our love?  
  
It used to be so true"  
  
Kagome turned away from the moon, finding no comfort in the perfectly clear night or in the twinkling stars. In fact, they seemed to be laughing at her. She knew this was a ludicrous thought but it still seemed to be able to worm its way into her conciseness.  
  
"So when you're near me,  
  
Darling can't you hear me, SOS  
  
The love you gave me,  
  
Nothing less can save me, SOS  
  
When you're gone,  
  
How can I even try to go on?  
  
When you're gone,  
  
Though I try,  
  
How can I carry on?"  
  
Kagome turned away from the window and Inu crept closer. He could still hear her singing softly.  
  
He jumped and landed with a small thud on her windowsill.  
  
"Ka - Kagome?"  
  
"So when you're near me,  
  
Darling can't you hear me, SOS  
  
And the love you gave me,  
  
Nothing less can save me, SOS  
  
When you're gone,  
  
How can I even try to go on?  
  
When you're gone,  
  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
  
When you're gone,  
  
How can I even try to go on?  
  
When you're gone,  
  
Though I try,  
  
How can I carry on?"  
  
She turned to see the very cause of all her woe. The depression mounted higher on her shoulders and the tears renewed, with new vigor.  
  
"Inu . . . Yasha?"  
  
~*~  
  
There, all done! Hope you like it! PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE REVIEW!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!!! ^_^ Todals! 


End file.
